Day-off Challenge
by CindyDo
Summary: Rather than a normal day-off with everyone do their own things, this time our heroes are having it together. What will happen to our favorite couple?
1. Interesting Day-off?

After the battle of the JS Incident, Midchida though suffered severe damage from Jail Scaglietti and his Numbers, peach was once again restored. It had been a few weeks after the incident and here at the TSAB Midchidan Ground Headquarter, some our heroes were having a little meeting.

"Thank you everyone for all your hard work during the restoration after incident" said Chrono Harlaown, TSAB Admiral, Captain of the spaceship Claudia and an Enforcer. "I know that due to the heavy destruction, a lot of human resources are needed get it back like before. All of us are tired and wants to have a short break before going back to work but before that, I have a propose."

Everyone remain silent.

"Since everyone here is still tense from the aftermath, how about we have a little game to release some stress?"

"A game?!" Everyone stared at the Admiral with disbelief. Since when did Chrono would do something like propose a game to relax everyone? Normally he would just give a couple of day-off but a game? First to recover from shock Nanoha asked: "What kind of game Chrono-kun?"

"Just let me talk through it. We will have two teams battling against each other to determine who wins. The loser will have to obey the winning team for a whole day, regardless of what they request."

"Ohhhhhhh that's a great idea, I like it." Hayate said with enthusiasm "I already have some marvelous ideas on what to do with the losing team" Hayate smirked. That sends everyone in the room shivers down the spine. No one want to know what is in the perverted commander's dark mind.

"So how are we going to divide the teams?" Fate asked.

"Simple, the first team is the people sit on the left side of the table while the second team consists of the people on the right side of the table." Chrono said.

Left side: Fate

Signum Yagami with unison device Agito

Vita Yagami

Zafira Yagami

Right side: Nanoha Takamachi

Hayate Yagami with unison device Reinforce Zwei

Shamal Yagami

Yuuno Scyra

"Hmm not bad for the team composition" Signum said with her usual monotone voice

"Hehhh I'm not in the same team with Fate-chan?" Nanoha pouted

"Ahaha..." Fate laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head

"This is gonna be interesting" smirked Vita

"Well everyone choose your representative and let's get this started" said Chrono.

"I'll take this Testarossa" said Signum

"Let me Nanoha-chan" Hayate excitedly said

"Well then let's begin!" Chrono announced

 _ ***A few moment later***_

Standing was a frowning Signum with her hand a shape of a scissors and a smirking Hayate with her hand a hammer shape. On team Signum, a shocking face Vita with a facepalm Fate and Zafira standing behind.

"This is not going to be good" Fate sighed. Zafira just nodded with the same old expressionless face despite inside, he is very nervous as when it comes to prank or absurd request, he knew what his mistress is capable of. Vita seems haven't got out of her shocking state yet and just standing there speechless. Signum was no better, never in her proud life as a Belkan knight would lost in any kind of battle but here she just lost to her mistress in a game of "Rock, paper, scissors"!

"I...can't...believe...this" Signum just stuttered words out as she is now too shock of what just happened.

Fate walked next to her and patted her shoulder, "It's ok Signum, what had happened happened so now let's just pray that we are at their mercy because over there is the White Devil and the perverted raccoon commander on the same team." Fate whispered as she does not want her lover to hear she said the forbidden nickname of hers. Those words snapped Vita out of her dazed state and shivered, not just Vita but everyone on Fate's team has the same reaction.

On the other team, Hayate continued with her mischievous smile and having various thought of what to do to these unfortunate people who is now in her full control. With a sudden burst of laughter came out of her causing everyone to startle and once again send chills down the spine of the other team members.

"Oh we are so doomed" Vita whispered in fear

"You don't have to say it twice you know" sighed Fate

Looking at these reactions from everyone Nanoha can't help to giggled, "Calm down Hayate-chan, you are scaring them" Hayate completely ignore this and continue to laugh non-stop. Turn to her teammates and asked: "So what do u think Yuuno-kun, Shamal-san?"

"Well I don't have any particular idea of what to do at the moment so I'll just leave it to Hayate, she seems to having a lot of fun at the moment. Beside who can pull the best prank and stuff better than Hayate" Yunno answered with a smile

"I agreed with Yuuno-kun. Don't worry Nanoha-chan, you will get your chance to do something with your Fate-chan later but now just enjoy the show" Shamal smiled

Nanoha blushed at this comment and back to her thought " _What should I do with Fate-chan?"_

Agito who is floating next to Signum's shoulder "This is going to be fun to watch. I can't wait to see what they will do to you guys" grinned. Opposite side, Reinforce who is also floating but next to Hayate interrupted

"Nah-ah Agito-san, as a unison partner you will also have to take the same punishment as your partner"

"W-what did you say chibi?! Who put up that rule?"

"Isn't that obvious to you? Mou again I'm not a chibi. You are the same as me and I'm going to make you pay for keep teasing me like that"

"Hmph! Like I care"

"Oh you are gonna regret that"

Agito just gulped. Despite being a chibi she can be kind of scary at a time.

This is going to be a very interesting day off for the few members of the TSAB (well except for Yuuno of course, he's a librarian and just co-operate/help his friends when in need), and we all know who is the mastermind for all of the upcoming embarrassed events for the losing team.


	2. The Cosplay Show

**A/N:** Hi guys, this is part 2 of DoC. Currently I'm out of idea on how to continue the last part of NanoFate in this story, I only have like a vague idea of the ending and not what they are going to do. So could you guys give me some ideas on what Nanoha and Fate going to when they have the time together, please be gentle with the ideas because I'm not good at describing how things will go. Please support me and R&R. Hope everyone like the story so far, thank you.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

"Well then, shall we get this party started!" while rubbing her hands together Hayate smiled evilly "People on my team do you guys mind if i borrow the whole Fate-chan's team for now? Don't worry, I promise I will give you guys a chance to do anything you like, especially you Nanoha-chan." Hayate said and turned to Nanoha and grinned.

"Not at all Hayate-chan, just do what you like" said Shamal

Yuuno nodded

"Hehh, why specifically target me?" Nanoha asked innocently

"Oh you know what I'm talking about" Hayate nudged at the side

"No you are not. In fact I haven't thinking of doing anything yet." Nanoha answered honestly while slightly blushed

"Oh-ho, well put that aside, everyone from Fate-chan's team follow me, you too Agito-chan. Rein-chan you can stay here and wait with everyone else" Hayate said enthusiastically and humming while walking through the door of the meeting room.

"Don't you -chan me" said angrily Agito

"Urgggg" with the same frustration everyone reluctantly followed Hayate to face their doom.

"Goodluck Fate-chan" Nanoha eagerly waved at the gloomy group. "I'll see you soon"

Fate without saying a word just raised her hand to wave back with her head hung low.

 _ ***At Hayate's apartment***_

"Lady and Gentlemen, I welcome you to the land of cosplay, a paradise where every cosplayer dreamed of having one" Hayate who is being very dramatic at the moment with all the introduction of her closet.

"Mind if I ask why we are in your apartment?" Signum asked

"Isn't it obvious? WE ARE GOING TO COSPLAY!" Hayate just literally screamed. "A cosplay show which anyone who involve in this game is invited to see, Chrono is also invited since he started this after all, and you guys will be my cosplayers."

"I should have seen this coming though." Fate sighed

"Now now let's not wasting time, we don't have all day, let's go." Hayate started to instruct everyone on what to do.

 _ ***A few hours later, at Hayate's apartment***_

Everyone has been called by Hayate gathered at the front of the apartment, as according to her that she's finished with the preparation (which everyone could have guessed it was cosplay, what else Hayate could pull off except cosplay and teasing when she is off duty)

*Ding dong*

"Ohhh welcome welcome everyone, please come in." said Hayate while closing the door "Just go to the couch in the living room and wait for me there. I'll right back." Hayate then ran off.

When everyone entered the living room, much to everyone's surprised, Shamal said "Wow, in a short time they were able to set up a simple stage like this within a fairly small space, very impressive."

"Let's sit down." Said Chrono

Everyone nodded.

After a few minutes, the lights in the whole apartment without warning went off and two spotlights at the edge of the room focused at the center of the stage. A small explosion and smoke was spreading in area which the spotlights illuminated, out of nowhere Hayate suddenly appeared cosplaying Kaitou Kid. A loud and long "ohhhh" was heard.

"Since when did Hayate knew about magic?" Chrono can't help his curiosity asked Yuuno

"Umm since the Book of Darkness incident?" Yunno answered

"No not that magic, about doing magic tricks."

"That I have completely no idea. Do you know anything about this Nanoha, Shamal-san? You guys have been friends for a long time and lived with her." Yuuno turned to Nanoha

Nanoha shook her head "I have never heard her mention about doing magic tricks before, maybe she just learnt in recently."

Shamal agreed "I didn't even see her practice. It's strange that she was able to hide it from us, especially Rein-chan since she was with her almost all the time."

"Let's not worry about that guys, whether she hided it or not she might got a good reason for it. Now just enjoy the show." Reinforce said while sitting on Shamal's shoulder

"Lady and Gentlemen, it's I – Hayate the Great (everyone sweated) will be today host and introduce to you the greatest cosplay show!

A loud clap for a few second then subsided, ready for the show.

"Well then, first we have our participants cosplay as characters from the manga/anime Fairy Tail! First up is Signum cosplays as Natsu with Agito as Happy beside her. Give them a clap everyone."

Signum came on stage on her regular pony tail with a white loose pants that covered up to her knees and a cloak with one long arm sleeve and the other arm has no sleeve with flip flops. The cloak itself is pretty long that extended to the same length as the pants and a belt at the hip. A white scarf with stripes pattern wrapped around her neck and on her right shoulder with no sleeve has an emble of the Fairy Tail guild. The outfit itself combined Signum's signature expressionless face would be really awesome if not for her boobs now made the costume looked sexy.

Agito wore a costume of a blue cat with a wing behind, flied next to Signum.

"Eh...Eh-hem." Signum cleared her throat which seemed to caught everyone attention. With a deep breath "I'm all fire up!" Signum shouted which is added up with Agito squeaky and sluttering voice "A-Aye sir." made everyone jumped on their seat for this sudden shouting.

"This-this is embarrassing. I can't believe I just did that. What was Hayate thinking make me do that? Now my reputation is all ruined." Signum whispered.

"Act the same as the character you are cosplaying was what she said. Tck, I'm no better than you. All you did was shouting, I was squeaking, SQUEAKING I tell you. I bet that little chibi girl is laughing all over the place down there." Agito clearly wasn't happy with this and true to her words, Reinforce with her hands on her mouth was giggling non-stop, trying to containing herself from laughing out loud.

"Next up we have our favorite Fate-chan cosplaying Laxus."

Fate wore a purple shirt with a long black jeans and white sneakers. A big black cloak with the border and the cuffs covered in white fur. On her head has a headphone with a spike pointed out on the side, her hair tied loose at the end. On her right eye has a tattoo of a lightning bolt. With her arms crossed, chest high and a proud smile, cool is an understatement for her appearance right now.

"Wowww... Fate-chan..." the scene is just too breath taking for Nanoha that she can't say anything. She just stared directly at those burgundy eyes which cause the owner to blushed.

"Nanoha-chan, Nanoha-chan." Shamal tapped lightly on the cheek "The show is continuing."

"Oh wha-what" It seemed that she has finally snapped out of her daze "I'm sorry, nyahaha" scratching the back of her head.

"Now is our cute little Vita-chan who will be cosplaying the cute mage Wendy. It's just perfect." Hayate is now smiling mischievously.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Vita shouted from the back of the stage "I'm still growing."

"Yeah yeah sure Vita-chan" Hayate chuckled. "Now come on up or do I have to drag you up here?"

"Fine fine I'm coming."

Vita's hair now is braided into twin-tails. She wore a red long sleeves shirt with black and a white stripe cuffs. A black mini skirt with a horizontal stripe. Black stocking with white slippers underneath. A simple costume you might say but fit perfectly with our small figure Vita. Oh and almost forgot, they are both flat-chest * _smirks_ _*._ Anyway it still looked cute on Vita.

"Wow my my, Vita-chan looks different in twin-tails. It's the first time i see her in it." Shamal commented

"You looks cute Vita-chan." Nanoha waved at Vita. This cause the little girl to blush furiously.

"Last person for this theme, Zaffy."

Zafira in his humanoid form, not so different from his original hair style, it just more spiky which revealed more of his fluffy ears. Below his right eye got a stitch tattoo ran wore seemed to be male high-school uniform with geta _(type of wooden sandals)_ _._ The cloths suited him as it's blue background color same with his usual cloths.

"Man." he said in a monotone voice that contained no excitement.

"Heh?" Everyone just froze at their seat, trying to comprehend what was he doing.

"Awww that's no good Zaffy, you gonna pour more emotion into it, like Signum here." Hayate whinned.

"Don't remind me." Signum shot a glare at Hayate.

"Well that's the end of our first theme. Let's move on to the next theme which is an anime that adapted from the light novel, Sword Art Online and its sequel. Since time is not on our side so all of our participants will be on stage together on this and the upcoming themes. Our characters today are Asuna, Agil, Yui, Lisbeth and Eugene."

Wearing a you can say white shirt with long sleeves covered in red stripes on the borders and a cross down below each edge with a piece of metal covered the chest area, along with a red skirt plus white stocking and shoes. On her left waist attached a sheathed rapier. Can you guess who cosplay this character?

"The girl has a sword doesn't mean I'm look like her enough to cosplay her ok?"

"What are you talking about, not only you have a sword too but your style of clothing is similar to her. Admit it, well except for the hair style of course, she let it loosed." Hayate said it as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Mine is a one-handed long sword while hers is a RAPIER! It's a two different kind of weapon."

"Doesn't concern me, all it's matter is the costume fits the cosplayer."

If you guessed Signum, correct. Now moving on. Next to Signum, Fate is wearing a green cloak that long to her knees on the two sides and long to half her femoral at the front and the back of the cloak with a black pants, metal pieces at her front chest, left shoulder and two on the sides of her femoral. Her right hand is holding a rather big battle axe.

"Umm...Signum, I should be the one who said that line. My device I admit it does look like an axe but that doesn't mean i have to dress up as a guy who wielded a giant battle axe. In addition, the guy is bald." complaining Fate.

"Said the girl who wields a giant one-handed long sword as Bardiche Zanber Form." Hayate just comment sarcastically with her chin on one hand resting on the podium.

Fate just blushed furiously in embarrassed at the comment while everyone giggled.

Vita wore a simple red dress long sleeves with a cute red bow at the collar of the dress. The clothing is pretty similar to Vita's gothic-lolita attire as her usual wear. The major different is instead of Graf Eisen which is a hammer, now she is holding a mace over her shoulder. Agito with just a white sun dress with her red hair now loosed stood on top of Vita's head, the character itself is dress simple so how can you blame her. Zafira with a red cloak long all the way to his feet decorated in black cross down the waist and black stripes down the legs. It's black long sleeves wore with red pants.

 **"** _ **A little too bright don't think?"**_ Nanoha said telepathically

 **"** _ **For Zaffy? I think so too, Hayate-chan sure have interesting taste for everyone."**_ Shamal answered

Chrono nodded in agreement **"** _ **Gotta admit, I'm enjoying this, might be the best day-off I have ever have in years. It's hard to see my little sister Fate in any different color other than black, hope Mom could see this."**_

 _ **"I got this"**_ Yuuno raised his camera _**"Being taking a lot of pictures secretly now."**_

 _ **"Oh oh send me a copy"**_ Nanoha clapped her two hands together and smile happily.

 _ **"I'll send for everyone"**_

Up on stage, the people standing looked down and saw everyone down there giggling and smiling non-stop for some reason.

"I have a bad feeling." Vita stated.

"We are not gonna hear the end of whatever they are discussing down there after this." Signum shook her head.

Fate, Zafira and Agito nodded and sighed at the same time.

"ANIMAL THEME!" shouted Hayate which dragged the audiences' attention back. "To make thing simple everyone is just gonna wear a one piece clothes of the animal with hoodie that have ears, now come on up."

"A fox!? Are you for real Hayate? Do I look like a fox to you?" that just really get on Signum's nerves now.

"I don't see where or how dog represented me but I like the costume, it's warm and fluffy." said Fate

"It's a golden retriever to be exact and you have no idea how much you act like a dog, right Nanoha-chan?" Hayate turned to faced Nanoha.

Fate tilled her head with an innocent face, clearly not understand what her two bestfriends saw in her.

"I agree Hayate-chan, especially those puppy eyes she usually uses on me when she wants something, right Fate-chan?" Nanoha spared a glance at Fate with a hint of amusement in her smile.

"I...I...um...well..."

Signum put a hand over her shoulder "You don't have to hide Testarossa, we understand."

"N...no you are not!" Signum just smirked at this, which is a thing she don't usually do unless it's really amusing like this.

"Give her a break Signum-san, she's really shy on stuff like this." Fate blushed "Oh by the way, the bunny looks cute on you Vita-chan." Nanoha smiled at her.

"Sh...shut up. N...now you turn to p...pick on me?" Vita stammered.

"In case everyone has forgotten about me since I'm small, I'M STILL HERE! AND I'M A PARROT!" Agito apparently is mad since everyone is ignoring her.

"HAHAHAHA...OHOHO...HAHAHA! A parrot with fire on its head, it's really suits you Agito-san. Ahahaha." Reinforce is literally rolling in mid-air hands holding her stomach trying not so well in containing her laugh.

"I'll kill you you little chibi!" Ok now she literally has fire on her head.

"Hayate, the thing I'm wearing is not even an animal. What kind of thing that looks like a female lion but have wings behind it?" Zafira complained.

"Because it's not, it's a legendary beast Keroberos." Hayate answered as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Then why you -"

"It's funnnnn"

He just facepalmed.

"Ok now moving on guys." Smoke from somewhere suddenly covered the whole stage. "Wedding theme." The smoke dispersed and revealed Fate in a black suit is carrying Nanoha (who somehow got in a wedding dress) in bridal-style.

"Heh? Nanoha-chan?" Shamal and Yuuno at the same time looked next to their seat which indeed Nanoha has somehow disappeared from her seat and now appeared on stage in Fate's hands. "How did you get up there?"

"Hehhhh F...Fate-chan?" Nanoha who is confused and flushed at the situation she's in.

"Y...yes Nanoha?" Fate looked down at her with a loving smile.

The two continued to stare at each other eyes, burgundy looked at sapphire, oblivious to their surrounding which seemed to sank into their own world. Vita and Signum on opposite side on the stage acted as bridesmaids in white dress and Zafira in a suit as a ring bearer. Agito floated in front of the oblivious couple as a priest. Quite the scene here.

"Ok lovebirds you can cut off your staring contest now." Hayate patted her hand onto the podium. "You can do whatever alone things together after the show." Giving them her biggest grin.

The couple seemed to has snapped out of their staring, start to protested "We are not doing anything!"

"Oh sure that's what everyone said." Hayate rolled her eyes. "Well ok folks, that's it for today, a special thank you to Chrono as well as everyone on my team for this wonderful opportunity to show off my collection. Since the day is still young, I'll leave the continue of the punishment to my teammates now. Have a good day."

Smoke appeared engulfed her and disappeared with Hayate's gone.

"Seriously how did she do that?" Chrono is desperated for an answer right now.

"I...I don't know. Aren't they all said "A magician never reveal his/her secrets" no matter how much you ask?" answered Yunno.

"It doesn't matter how she did it, let it slid Chrono. Maybe it's just one of her rare hidden talent or something, beside it's for fun. Now it's time for us to take on the punishment to our friends." Shamal said.

"Hahh ok. Well I guess that's my cue to leave. Have fun guys, I'm heading back to the headquarter if you need anything contact me." Chrono waved his hand hand headed to the door.

"Just don't overwork yourself Admiral and thanks for the opportunity." Hayate out of nowhere appeared next to everyone and waved her hand at Chrono.

"Let's go guys. Let our own fun time begins." said Nanoha

"Ok." Everyone said in unison.


End file.
